


File Transfer

by Cofui



Series: Apex Drabbles [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bodyswap, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Other Apex Legends, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Wraith is tired, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: If they didn't blackout from the pain they definitely knocked themselves out after being ejected from the portal at a higher velocity than normal. Crypto groaned squirming against the ground, everything hurt. He panted softly looking around, taking immediate notice at his hands. Fingerless gloves... he didn't wear fingerless gloves, o-or a yellow jumpsuit. Park shot up looking down at himself, oh hell no.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Apex Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812367
Kudos: 32





	File Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @apexjericho if anyone was wondering. I post smaller drabbles and screenshots there. School has started so this might be my last fic for a couple weeks. I hope you enjoy it.

"Portal's open move!"

Elliott grunted sitting up against the rock he was currently using as cover, " _fuck."_ The stone chipped away as bullets sprayed at Elliott, "A little help here _kid!"_

"I'm on it," Crypto muttered eyes darting across the holoscreen, "EMP activated, let's move!" he huffed grabbing Elliott's wrist yanking him through the portal. Elliott sighed softly feeling the cool void energy dance across his skin it... its kinda starting to burn, _t-that's weird_. Park yelped hand shooting to his hand just as Elliott felt a sharp pain pierce through his skull. You can't exactly scream in the void but if you could, they would be screaming bloody _murder_. It felt as if their brains were bring ripped directly from their skull and smashed into a bloody pulp.

If they didn't blackout from the pain they definitely knocked themselves out after being ejected from the portal at a higher velocity than normal. Crypto groaned squirming against the ground, everything _hurt._ He panted softly looking around, taking immediate notice at his hands. _Fingerless gloves_... he didn't wear fingerless gloves, o-or a yellow jumpsuit. Park shot up looking down at himself, _oh hell no_. 

"B-Babe... I'm f-freaking out..." Elliott... or _Elliott in his body_ started to hyperventilate. Tae Joon jumped up covering Elliott's or... his own mouth? _Fuck this was so confusing._ "Shut up Elliott! Before someone hears you," he whispered or tried to, he wasn't exactly used to how loud Elliott's voice was. 

"Someone already heard you, _babe_ ," Renee crossed her arms over her chest looking down at the two of them. Park or Elliott or _whatever_ groaned softly burying his face in his hands. "Renee you have to help us! I-" Elliott flinched cutting himself off as Tae Joon's holoscreen projected itself out of nowhere, "How do I make this go away! Crypto help! Ohmygod Ohmygod I'm gonna scream!" Park jerked glaring at Elliott, technically himself, "Don't you dare scream in my body! Just tap the implant twice you've seen me do it a thousand times!" Park flinched punching a decoy that appeared beside him. 

Renee and Elliott busted out laughing, a genuine laugh he hadn't heard from himself in a long time. Park blushed deeply crossing his arms the best he could with all the holoemitters strapped to his arms. "Oh babe that was _so cute_ ," Elliott tried to catch his breath wiping the tears from "his" eyes, "Fuck, this jacket is so hot how do you run around with this," he muttered starting to take off the jacket. 

"No! What are you doing!" Park grabbed the collar of his jacket pulling it... back over Elliott's shoulders?... _whatever_. Renee smirked softly, "Aw you scared to show a little skin?" Crypto blushed blowing Elliott's hair out of his face, "I-... Renee... your Phase-tech." Her eyes shot down to her wrist, the phase shifter sparked against her skin, " _Shit!"_ She yanked the piece of technology off her wrist, a stray bullet must've grazed it, "I-... we need to fix this _now_." 

"Call an extraction ship," Elliott stood up almost tripping over his-... Crypto's feet. Park slowly worked himself up, "Damn Elliott, how much heel do you _need_." "Hey! I didn't ask you about your jacket don't talk about my shoes," Elliott huffed running his hands over his throat, "Oh my god this is so weird how do you just not touch it all day." 

"Elliott, please... that's thousands of dollars your playing with," Park muttered running his fingers over the holoemitters on his arms, he was a little distracted by how _bulky_ he felt. When he finally did look up Elliott was pulling his usual smirk... on the hacker's face... _fuck this is so weird_. "Stop doing that," Park snapped, the tone not really fitting Elliott's voice.

"I'm not doing anything..."

"You're...! Being you! I-In my body," Park blushed groaning loudly, "Fuck! This is so embarrassing..." he chewed at his... Elliott's thumb wandering away. Elliott stood there quite dumbfounded about whatever the hell Tae Joon was talking about, "Babe I-... OH!" Witt laughed softly slowly wrapping his arms around the hacker's, technically his, shoulders pressing his chest into his back, "Perks of being me huh?" Park growled softly blush growing deeper, "Get off me, Elliott. We're not doing-" he gasped softly as Elliott groped his chest. "Elliott!" Park gritted even as his head fell to the side allowing Elliott more room to press sloppy kisses into his neck. 

He just started touching him, he shouldn't be _this_ out of breath, Park panted, damn this sensitive body. " _Elliott_ , Renee's gonna-"

"I'm going to what?" Renee swung her feet as she sat on top of a couple of cargo boxes, "Don't let me ruin your moment during a _live_ game while you are _currently_ in each other's bodies." Tae Joon blushed shoving Elliott off of him, "I-I told him to stop." Renee snorted looking over her phase shifter, "I'm sure you did." "Is an extraction ship coming?" Elliott shoved his, Crypto's, hands into the jacket pockets. "Yeah, but they're currently across the map extracting another squad first," Renee hummed. 

Park sighed, "Great... now people are actually going to see us like _this_." Elliott smirked softly, "You should know how I act by now, just put up an act babe." Park tried to put his hands in his jacket pockets, completely forgetting he was in a _totally different body_ , "I-I don't know about that Elliott, I'm not exactly an... actor." 

"Ya, that's obvious, old man." 

Renee giggled at Tae Joon's reaction to Elliott hitting his tone, timbre, and pace perfect first try. "I- umm... I'm just going to stay quiet, " Park bounced on his heels as the rumble of dropship engines slowly approached their hideout, _finally_. 

___________

"Ya' okay there Elliott? Ya' haven't said a word since you got on board." Ajay hummed holding Revenant's arm and shoulder joint in her lap. The bot sat next to her clearly not pleased by the whole situation. Park's leg bounced anxiously, knowing the person Elliott is _how the hell does he not have anything to fidget with_. 

Elliott elbowed Park softly nodding his head to Ajay. Shit right, he was Elliott, "I'm sorry did you say something?" Park spoke trying not to sound so anxious but failed miserably. "I asked if ya' were ok, ya' bouncin pretty hard there," Ajay tilted her head. "Oh! Yeah Yeah, I'm totally fine, its... it's just the suit! The calibration was a little off today I'm just trying to figure out why," Park laughed nervously _definitely_ pull this shit out his ass. 

Elliott bit at his lip to keep himself from laughing, _calibration off? Don't disrespect his craftsmanship_. 

"Okay... just makin' sure, don't worry 'bout it too much I'm sure ya'll figure it out," Ajay smiled wiggling Revenant's arm at him. "Quit that skinsuit!" Revenant snatched his arm back. 

___________

"Alright, the damage is superficial, the bullet just severed a couple wires and knocked out a few buttons, I should have this fixed in a couple hours. _Please_ , just stay out of trouble 2 or 3 hours of peace is all I ask." Renee pulled a tool kit from under her desk glaring at Elliott... or at least Elliott in Crypto's body. "You won't be getting any trouble out of me," Elliott smiled finally releasing Renee was looking at him. He was currently working on how to control Hack, lets just say Tae Joon was having a mini heart attack. 

After a particularly hard mash of a button Park finally broke snatching the controller away from Elliott, "Lets!-... do something else." Park clicked his tongue leaving the room, "How do you wear all these straps and harnesses... but _don't have any pockets, Elliott._ " Elliott smirked softly trailing behind the other, "I didn't have enough fabric to make pockets, and straps are cooler _duh_ , I mean look at your outfit." Park rolled his eyes, "Yeah it has style _and_ utility, you need pockets." 

Elliott laughed softly, "Your so cranky babe, do you need a nap _old man_ ," he pat Park's head. Tae Joon smacked his hand away, "No! I... just want my body back!" 

"You what?" 

Both of them jumping hearing Natalie behind them, Park cleared his throat before _correcting_ himself, "I-I meant my o-other bodysuit back!" he laughed nervously, "Crypto took it!" Natalie giggled, "Crypto your so mean! But I just wanted to make sure you were still coming tonight, Renee mentioned you might not be able to make it." 

Elliott shot a glare over to Tae Joon, _he sure didn't tell him he was doing something tonight_ , "Ya, I'll be there." Natalie smiled, "Fantastic! You know what to bring right?" Elliott bit his tongue to keep character, he sure did want to joke his way out of this one, "Of course I... do?" Wattson hummed softly tilting her head, "Well... okay I'll um... see you tonight," she turned away glancing back once before actually walking away. 

Tae Joon sighed burying his face in his hands. "You didn't tell me you were going anywhere tonight..." Elliott pouted crossing his arms, "I thought we were going to hang out." Park hummed swatting away a decoy he accidentally manifested, "I was going to tell you after the games but- _this_ happened." Tae Joon yelped suddenly being lifted off the ground, _oh... this is what it feels like_. 

"Well we got a couple hours to spare... care to do some _exploring_ Mr. Witt?" Elliott smirked deepening Crypto's voice as low as it could go. The hacker/trickster blushed feeling the suit tighten around _certain_ areas, "Elliott-..." Crypto chewed at his bottom lip, _oh my god what does this say about himself._

"F-for science... we can _explore_ , now hurry up and get out of the hall before someone sees us!" 

Witt chuckled softly carrying Tae Joon down the hall, "Don't worry, I'm going to show you _exactly_ what I like."

____________

"I hope you know your both so weird." 

Park yelped shooting off the mattress wrapping the comforter around his shoulders. "Dude what...?" Elliott yawned slowly sitting up. Renee smirked softly, "I fixed the phase shifter, I'm going to go ahead and open a portal between here and my room. Jump through whenever you've... at least put on some clothes," She sighed starting up the tech and trailing the void tunnel out of the room. 

"Awww I don't know if I want to give your body back, you're too much fun," Elliott purred swinging his feet off the bed, "Who knew your synthetic skin could be so _sensitive._ " Tae Joon blushed sliding Elliott's suit back on, "Don't tell anyone about that." "Oh, I wouldn't dare sweetheart, that's just for me to know, " Elliott smirked helping Park buckle the harnesses on his suit. 

Tae Joon snorted taking Elliott's hand and pulling him through the portal. _Note to self, don't hold on to anyone going through the void, you'll literally switch_ _bodies_.

Elliott grunted pushing himself off of Renee's mattress, _hey that was nice of her_. The trickster bounced up feeling over his suit, making small adjustments to the holoemitters, "Oh thank god!" Tae Joon sat up checking through all of his pockets in his jacket making sure Elliott didn't _drop_ anything. 

"I'm assuming it worked?" Renee hummed closing the portal. "Ya... I think so," Park muttered getting off the bed, "Thank you, Renee." "Yeah, thank you Renee-," Elliott yelped as Tae Joon pulled him into a kiss, not giving a damn if Renee got a face full of it. The trickster whimpered as Park trailed his fingers up the back of his neck tugging his hair lightly, "You're not the only one who's learned a couple things, Elliott." 

"Nope! Get the hell out, Natalie is waiting on you. Don't! Upset her." Renee shoved them out of her room sighing softly. _She really needed some new friends._


End file.
